Pour toujours auprès de toi
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Tsuna n'arrive plus à supporter ce qu'est devenu sa vie, le fait qu'il soit destiné à devenir le Dixième parrain Vongola, et surtout le regard de la personne qu'il aime. Alors il fuit.


**Titre:** Pour toujours auprès de toi

**Pairing: **Mukuro Tsuna (Sous entendus)

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Reborn ne m'appartiens pas, tout est à Akira Amano.

**Note: **Un nouvel OS déprimant qui colle bien avec mon humeur de ces derniers temps. J'aimerais le dédier à** C-Dark-Dreams** qui malheureusement ne pourra pas le lire, mais je ne le ferais pas, car elle ne pouvait pas concevoir de mettre Mukuro avec Tsuna, je lui ferais donc un OS sur l'un de ses couples préférés quand j'en aurais le courage...

Bonne lecture à ceux qui viendront lire.

* * *

><p>Le flash des éclairs zébrant le ciel. Le grondement du tonnerre. La pluie battante. Les nuages déversant leur peine. Tsunayoshi avait l'impression que tout le ramenait à la mafia, à ses gardiens, même un simple orage. Il soupira, debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, observant les éléments se déchaînés à travers la paroi vitrée.<p>

Il avait toujours été fasciné par la beauté de l'orage, par ses caractéristiques. Magnifique, éphémère mais pourtant si destructeur. Cela lui faisait penser à son hyper mode. Lorsqu'il prenait une pilule de dernière volonté, la flamme à son front étincelait comme l'éclair et sa voix rauque grondait à la manière du tonnerre.

Mais tout comme l'orage, sa force était éphémère. Elle ne durait qu'un instant, qu'un combat, quelques minutes tout au plus. Le ciel employait l'orage pour déverser le trop plein de pression qu'il subissait au quotidien. Sur ce point la sa dernière volonté était différente, il l'utilisait pour combattre, pour protéger sa vie et celle de ses amis. Elle n'était pas pour lui, mais pour les autres.

Poussé par une force invisible, il quitta sa chambre, descendit lentement les marches, et sortit de la maison, se retrouvant sous la pluie. Il allait certainement être trempé dans la minute qui suivait, ses cheveux déjà aplatis par la force de l'eau, mais il s'en fichait.

Il pencha la tête en arrière, plissant légèrement les yeux pour regarder le ciel. Ce ciel si majestueux qu'il était sensé représenter, lui, certainement le plus faible mafieux que la Terre n'est jamais portée. Il n'avait aucune qualité requise pour être Boss. Il n'avait pas le courage, ni la force, ni même l'ambition d'être Parrain.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rester en vie. Pouvoir vivre et partager de nombreux moments, qu'ils soient triste ou heureux, avec ses amis, sa famille. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas fuit. Si il n'avait eut personne à protéger, il se serait enfuit, comme le lâche qu'il était.

Il ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir le long de son dos en sentant l'eau pénétrer ses vêtements et glisser sur sa peau refroidie par le vent. Les gouttes d'eaux brouillaient légèrement sa vision mais il distinguait encore clairement les éclairs. Il sentit son cœur vibrer lorsqu'un grondement plus fort que les autre lui indiqua que l'orage se rapprochait.

Mais il n'avait pas peur, non. C'était un phénomène naturel, et il n'avait pas peur de la nature, mais bien des hommes. Ses ennemis lui faisaient peur, car ils étaient humains. Bien sur lui aussi l'était, mais il n'avait jamais eut peur de lui même. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il est tué Byakuran. Lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais blessé quelqu'un, il avait tuer le Boss des Millefiore, sans hésité.

Il avait beau se dire qu'il avait fait ça pour sauver des milliers d'autres personnes, il savait que c'était surtout pour venger Uni. Et sa mère lui avait toujours dit que la vengeance ne réglait pas les choses, qu'il ne fallait pas combattre pour se venger. Pourtant il l'avait fait. Et il le regrettait amèrement d'ailleurs.

Mais quoiqu'il fasse rien ne pourrait le faire oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Même si il ne l'avait pas blessé directement, il savait ses mains tâchées de sang à présent. Et il avait bien vu le regard que lui avait lancé Kyoko. De la peur, c'est de la peur qui était passer dans son regard lorsqu'elle l'avait regarder.

Il baissa la tête, l'avantage de cette pluie diluvienne, c'était que même lui n'arrivait pas à distinguer ses larmes de la pluie. Il pleurait, tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Celle qu'il aimait avait eut peur de lui. Et même si maintenant elle lui souriait de nouveau il savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais ce qu'elle avait ressentie ce jour la.

Il savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais sa peur envers lui. Alors à quoi bon continuer à se battre pour protéger quelqu'un qui, en plus d'être inaccessible, vous crains. Ça ne servait strictement à rien. Alors il redeviendrait un lâche, il fuirait ses responsabilités, il se battrait juste pour lui si il le fallait, mais il ne protégerait plus personne.

Il déglutit difficilement, ravalant un sanglot qui menaçait de sortir, et cligna fortement des paupières pour bloquer ses larmes. Il rouvrit les yeux une fois qu'il eut contrôler ses émotions et commença à marcher, au milieu de la route, le regard vide, fixant l'horizon sans aucun but.

Il quitta la ville sans rien prendre avec lui, laissant tout derrière lui, il tenta même d'oublier, de tout oublier. Les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa mère, de ses gardiens, de son tuteur, de ses amis, et de Kyoko. Il souhaitait tout oublier pour pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro.

A présent il se fichait de savoir si Gokudera allait se sentir trahi en sachant que son Boss bien aimé avait fuit. Il se moquait de l'incompréhension de Yamamoto qui perdrait sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie son sourire idiot. Il restait également indifférent aux pleurs de Lambo qui supplierait surement Nana de faire revenir son fils en s'accrochant à son cou.

Il n'avait cure de Ryohei qui perdrait toute confiance en lui pour les avoir laisser tomber. Il se fichait d'Hibari qui de toute façon se moquerait lui aussi pas mal de son départ. Il ne regrettait même pas les futurs pleurs de Chrome qui serait sans doute triste de voir s'éloigner l'une des personnes qui l'avait aidé à remonté.

Il savait que sa mère pleurerait, il savait très bien que même si elle restait forte en présence des autres, elle pleurait silencieusement la nuit dans sa chambre pour évacuer sa détresse et son inquiétude. Mais même cela ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Pour une fois il déciderait en pensant à lui, et non aux autres.

Il ne voulait même pas imaginer la réaction qu'aurait Kyoko, il ne voulait plus penser à elle. Qu'elle pleure ou qu'elle rit, peu lui importait, sa décision était prise, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Il marcha longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps d'ailleurs car ses jambes le lâchèrent près d'un arrêt de bus, il usa de ses dernières forces pour s'y rendre et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le banc, ici il était à l'abri de la pluie, même si le froid faisait trembler son corps et s'engourdir ses membres.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, prêt à s'endormir, il sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules et une sensation chaude à sa gauche, il se blottit inconsciemment contre cette source de chaleur et rouvrit difficilement les yeux, fatigué d'avoir autant marché et surtout d'avoir trop penser.

Il tourna légèrement le regard et reconnu l'uniforme du gang Kokyou. Il sentit une main se saisir de l'une des siennes et n'opposa aucune résistance, frissonnant au contact de cette main brûlante sur sa peau glacée.

**-Mukuro...**

Il savait que c'était lui. Après tout il était surement le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, et vice versa. Il sentit la poigne sur sa main se resserrée un peu et sourit faiblement avant de refermer les yeux, n'arrivant plus à les garder ouverts, s'abandonnant totalement à son gardien de la brume.

**-Si tu veux fuir tes responsabilités, pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi Tsunayoshi ?**

Tsuna frissonna lorsqu'il entendit la voix rauque de l'illusionniste tout prêt de son oreille, le souffle de ce dernier s'échouant sur sa nuque. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, frissonnant une nouvelle fois au contact du vent glacial sur ses lèvres gercées, puis murmura de façon à ce que Mukuro puisse entendre.

**-Je veux... Être avec toi...**

Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre la dernière phrase de l'illusionniste qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience, tout les muscles de son corps se détendant d'un seul coup alors que sa respiration se faisait plus lente et les battements de son cœur moins affolés.

**-Dors Tsunayoshi, je te protègerais.**

Il sourit dans son inconscience, il faisait confiance à Mukuro. Il était le seul dont il ne se moquait pas à présent. Il savait ce qu'avait vécu l'illusionniste, et il savait que même si ce qu'il voulait faire était mal, sa cause était juste. Alors il l'aiderait, à défaut de pouvoir continuer à protéger ce qu'il chérissait autrefois.

A présent, le seul qu'il aimerait et pour qui il se battrait, ça serait Mukuro, car lui seul était capable de le comprendre, mais surtout de le sortir de ce monde impitoyable qu'était la Mafia dans lequel il n'avait jamais voulut entrer.

A présent il n'était plus le Vongola Decimo, il était juste Tsunayoshi, et il n'hésiterait pas à changer de nom si Mukuro en voyait le besoin. Maintenant il n'était plus l'héritier d'une grande famille mafieuse, il était le partenaire de l'homme qui détruirait la Mafia. Désormais il ne ferait que ce qu'il voudrait, il le suivrait n'importe ou.

Du moment qu'ils restaient ensemble, peu lui importait la destination, les dangers ou même les combats. Car durant ces deux dernières années, entre le moment ou il avait battu Mukuro, et celui ou il l'avait rejoint, il s'était rendu compte que son inquiétude envers l'illusionniste était en fait dut au fait qu'il était attiré par lui.

Oui, il aimait Rokudo Mukuro, et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de rester à ses côtés.


End file.
